<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ben gets a haircut by Eastenderssfan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30082356">Ben gets a haircut</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastenderssfan/pseuds/Eastenderssfan'>Eastenderssfan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EastEnders (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ben Mitchell - Freeform, Callum Highway, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, ballum - Freeform, ben x callum, kiss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:22:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30082356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastenderssfan/pseuds/Eastenderssfan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben goes home to see Callum with his new haircut</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ben gets a haircut</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ben had just been to get his haircut, it was starting to go quiet long again and he wanted to get a trim he likes his hair long but sometimes it gets too much.</p><p>Making his way home to see Callum wondering if his fiancé is going to like it because he doesn’t always get it cut like this.</p><p>Entering the back door to the kitchen he shouts for Callum pretty certain that he hasn’t left for work yet, Callum shouts back from the living room.</p><p>Ben makes his way into the living room when Callum looks up from the couch “hey babe” Ben smiles at him “hey handsome” Callum returns.</p><p>“So notice anything different?” Ben says cheekily moving his head to the side, Callums eyes light up “you’ve had a haircut” he says excitedly, “what do you think?” Ben questions.</p><p>Callum leaps up from the couch pulling Ben into him by grabbing his ass and kisses him with urgency, the kiss lasts for about 2 minutes before either of them pull away “well I guess that answers my question” Ben laughs before kissing Callum again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>